


Office Space

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Office Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy likes his office rules. Penelope never got the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Space

Percy was a man of routine. He lived his life in an orderly fashion, from the moment he woke in the morning until the time his head hit the pillow at night. Days were uniform, and he liked it that way. He didn’t like surprises, variants in his daily cycle, and he _certainly_ didn’t like those events to occur at work.

The woman sitting across from him, however, seemed to have missed that memo.

“Ms. Clearwater, do you know why I’ve asked you here today?”

“I’m sure I don’t, Mr. Weasley,” Penelope replied evenly, settling her hands in her lap after she crossed her legs at the ankle. Her navy blue robes were open slightly in the middle, revealing a form-fitting pencil skirt and... was that a _garter?_

She was going to be the bloody death of him.

Two could play that game. One brow rose above his spectacles as he studied her. “No? Let’s review your file.” He flipped open the light folder in front of him, glancing down at the piece of paper on top. “On Monday, November second, at eleven o’clock a.m., you were observed wearing a skirt that was three inches shorter than the Ministry dress code.” Flipping to the next page, he continued, “Thursday, November fifteenth, three o’clock p.m., the buttons on your shirt were undone to reveal a red lace brassiere.” He made a soft ‘tsk’ noise as he flipped to the next sheet. “On Wednesday, November--”

“Merlin, Percy, do you _really_ have a file on this?”

“ _November twenty-sixth_ ,” he continued, ignoring her interjection, “at precisely noon, one witness observed your knickers hit the floor beside your desk.” He snapped the file shut and glanced up at the brunette across from him. “Would you care to explain these incidents?”

Her lips curled, and she lifted her shoulder in a slight shrug. “Not particularly, no.”

“I would, were I you. To an outside party, this could be seen as sexual harassment.”

“Oh? I consider myself lucky that the _party_ involved secretly enjoys a bit of foreplay at the office.”

Percy’s ears reddened, his lips pursing as he tried to hide his reaction. “We have rules, Penelope. They’re there for good reason--”

When had she crossed his desk? When had she sat down in his lap? And when had she started _snogging_ him? Maybe he needed to have his bifocals checked...

“The rules are stupid, Percy,” she whispered against his lips, skirt riding high on her thighs as she swung a leg over his lap to straddle him. “If you didn’t insist upon them, then I wouldn’t have to ‘sexually harass’ you.” Her lips found his again, and one hand slipped between their bodies to grasp at his growing erection.

Percy hissed through his teeth, swearing under his breath. “Penelope, I can’t. I’ve a meeting with the Czech vice-foreign minister in thirty minutes-- _oh god_ ,” his protest tampered into a groan when her hand maneuvered inside his pants to find bare skin.

She laughed softly and shifted over him. “Then we’d best make it quick, don’t you think?”

He couldn’t find it in him to stop her. He was a man of routine, yes, but he wasn't a monk.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humpdrabbles using [this Someecard](http://cdn.someecards.com/someecards/filestorage/coworker-flirting-ecard-someecards.jpg) as the prompt. This is a slight continuation of [Friday Afternoon](http://fiery-flamingo.livejournal.com/30932.html) by fiery_flamingo. :D


End file.
